Blind
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Ketika putri dari seorang Workaholic bertemu dengan asisten kepercayaannya. Cinta rupanya bermain-main dalam suatu hubungan Lady-'buttler'. Namun apa yang akan terjadi, jika sang ayah menikahkan ia dengan pria pilihannya? Antara cinta dan kepercayaan yang diuji oleh sang majikan.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Blind**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mutiaranya terpaku. Pada satu sisi di sudut sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu sepi, itu seperti...kedai kopi? Si merah menekan pelipisnya. Hei kenapa banyak sekali?

Perlu kau tahu, sedari tadi mobil _maroon_ yang mereka tumpangi terus melaju, tanpa henti. Pemandangan sekitar terus berubah seiring dengan bangunan apa yang berjejer setelahnya. Tapi.. mutiara itu bersikeras dengan usahanya.

Nah, si pemilik akhirnya melirik si pemegang kendali. Matanya berkedip dengan bulu matanya yang lentik alami. Ia berkata sembari mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi agak menyamping.

"Kita mampir dulu ya?"

Si merah bersetelan rapi tahu benar apa maksud gadis ini. Ia adalah seorang maniak kopi. Jadi, ia menangkap dengan mudah maksudnya walau tidak gadis itu terangkan secara rinci.

"Lain kali saja."

Datar sekali.

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya. Gerakannya cepat sekali. Tangannya bersilang, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ada kabut kekecewaan. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini.

"Hanya sebentar kok."

Masih merajuk dengan nada sok dewasa. Gadis itu lebih mirip remaja yang jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Perawakannya bagus sekali, tapi wajahnya... seperti akan seperti itu saja walau ia sudah menginjakkan usia yang tidak muda lagi.

"Ayahmu bisa membunuhku."

Ia menghela napas dengan caranya sendiri, mengubah posisi kaki, masih bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Ada bantal berbentuk persegi untuk tengkuknya bersandar jika ia ingin.

"Begitu?"

Tanyanya yang retoris ditelan suhu dingin yang menusuk dari pendingin mobil. Ada pewangi udara, pemuda itu tidak suka wanginya yang terlalu ' _girly_ '.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara duduk di kursi. Ia meneguk segelas kopi secara pasti. Ia sesap dalam-dalam aromanya yang begitu wangi. Di hadapannya ada meja berbentuk persegi, mejanya agak rapi. Walau banyak sekali kertas yang menjadi pemicu, namun mudah saja baginya untuk diatasi.

Gadis itu menutup pintu. Debamannya mengalihkan dunia si pemuda yang kini menggunakan _coat_ berwarna coklat pekat sebatas lutut. Ia masih memakai dasi.

"Sudah lama?"

Suara tuktuk ujung sepatu yang memiliki hak tiga inci berhenti seiring dengan wanita itu yang kini berdiri. Ada wangi yang mengguar. Pemuda itu suka walau wajahnya masih tetap sama saja. Datar.

"Tidak."

Kopi sudah mendingin. Beberapa lembar kertas sudah mampu ia telaah. Ia suka dengan dustanya jika hadiahnya adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Bahkan ia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk duduk. Khawatir mantel berwarna merah batanya tidak rapi lagi? Tidak. Mungkin si gadis tidak sabar untuk segera pergi.

"Baiklah Hinata- _sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur mungkin agak dingin. Bagaimana tidak, memang sudah sampai di akhir. Sebentar lagi salju menyapa belahan bumi dan menutupinya menjadi putih.

Gaara keluar dari mobilnya, lalu menyandarkan diri pada mobil bagian depan. Beberapa menit lalu ia menghentikan laju, menuruti Hinata yang merayu. Menapaki hamparan daun layu dengan seseorang yang bergumam senang seperti senandung yang mendayu-dayu.

Ia menatap mutiara itu.

"Indah"

Ungkap si pemiliknya.

Gaara merasa apa yang dilihatnya kini jauh lebih indah dari apa yang gadis itu utarakan. Bagaimana tidak? Pada kornea sewarma perak itu terpantul ratusan cahaya lampu bulat yang menerangi jalanan di bawahnya. Ia... melihat keindahan yang tidak mampu gadis itu gapai.

Gaara menyilangkan tangannya. Ia tidak menampik, semilir angin sedikit banyak membuatnya menggigil. Lantas bagaimana Hinata dengan hanya mengenakan terusan yang...tidak begitu memberikan kehangatan?

Bahannya tebal sih, hanya saja tidak menutupi kaki gadis itu.

"Kau merasa dingin?"

"Kau merasa bebas?"

Mereka berdua menyuarakan hal berbeda secara bersamaan.

Saling terpaku pada pandagan yang menenggelamkan. Tangan gadis itu kini ada dalam genggaman.

"Apa?"

Tanya pemuda itu mengudara. Membuat gadis dihadapannya mendesah sebelum berkata, "Pekerjaan mengekangmu, bukan?"

Gaara setuju dengan hal itu.

Hiashi menganggapnya sebagai... robot? Ya Gaara tahu ia memang minim berekspresi tapi ia juga memiliki hati dan otak yang memegang kendali. Bukan Hiashi yang selalu ingin semaunya sendiri.

Gaara akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumit yang Hiashi limpahkan padanya. Bahkan tak segan ia menginap di rumah pria yang masih tampan di usia paruh bayanya itu demi merampungkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi...

Semua terjadi, menglir dengan begitu alami. Gaara hanya menikmati arusnya sampai ia tidak sadar ke mana semuanya bermuara.

Ketika Hiashi tawarkan Gaara sebagai asisten kepercayaannya, yang kemudian 'diberikan' kepada Hinata. Gaara baru merasakan jatuh cinta pada pekerjaan yang selama ini ditekuninya.

Sampai ia tidak sadar, terlalu mengikuti arus itu menyenangkan jika akhirnya bisa melabuhkan diri pada sosok _Junsui megami_.

"Tidak."

Terang saja begitu adanya.

Gadis itu memeluk tangan kanannya. Tanya yang Gaara suarakan tidak ia tanggapi. Entah menghilang atau tidak ia dengar. Agaknya semua tidak penting lagi ketika ia bisa merapatkan diri. Menularkan kehangatam dari tubuh pria tinggi bertato _Ai_.

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Pintanya serupa bisikan.

Bersama Hinata ia bisa bekerja lebih manusiawi. Hinata tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk bisa melebihi batas. Ia akan senang jika Gaara mau barang sejenak saja melepas penat, duduk di gazebo belakang sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dengan tawa renyah dan cerita ringan.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Itulah kali terakhir ia menikmati kebersamaan damai bersama Hinata.

Tidak. Kebersamaan dan komunikasi masih terjalin dengan baik. Namun, kedamaian berganti hampa ketika sesuatu terjadi berbulan kemudian.

Saat pemuda bertato dengan lambang cinta di dahi mengetuk pintu apartemen di tengah kota. Pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk saja. Hinata juga telah pindah dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dalihnya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Hiashi tidak mudah percaya tapi kesungguhan Hinata meleburkan semuanya.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan santai. Seperti biasa, lalu ia mempersilakan masuk setelah memberikan kecupan selamat datang. Ya, tetap sama, hanya saja semuanya bermula ketika mereka duduk berdua di sebuah sofa.

Ada kudapan manis dan tv yang menyala. Menampilkan dorama yang disukai Hinata. Garaa lebih senang dengan layar laptopnya sekalipun Hinata berkali bilang _"Beristirahatlah, Gaara_ -kun. _"_ atau _"Jangan memaksakan diri."_ Dan kalimat lainnya yang terus diserukan guna membuatnya berhenti.

Gaara tidak banyak menimpali.

Namun perkataan Hinata yang ini, tidak bisa ia toleransi lagi.

"Aku akan menikah."

Ungkapnya seraya menekan tombol _remote_ guna mengganti _channel_ lain ketika tayangan komersil menyela.

Gaara berhenti dengan jarinya. Ia tidak segera menatap Hinata ketika kata-kata itu selesai keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu Gaara menatap Hinata yang tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apa-apa. Seolah yang barusan hanya kalimat kosong tanpa makna yang tidak akan merubah segalanya.

Bagi orang awam mungkin itu terlalu ambigu.

Gaara lebih memilih diam dan kembali fokus pada pekerjannya yang memerlukan perhatian dan waktu yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga tiba pada suatu masa.

Ia mengenakan pakian formal seperti biasa. Berbalut jas hitam dengan aksen _glitter_ yang tidak begitu dominan. Dipadu sebuah dasi berbahan satin berwarna pekat. Mungkin pilihan warna cerah akan lebih bagus. Teringat candaan kawan idiotnya tentang busana, pemuda itu berceloteh setidaknya meminta ia untuk mencoba sebuah dasi yang _matching_ dengan warna rambutnya. Yang benar saja. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal konyol yang akan melukai harga dirinya.

 _Melukai._

Ia menyimpan sepasang tangan aman di saku sebuah celana. Ada keringat di sela-sela jari-jemarinya, dan ia sangat tidak suka.

Ujung sepatu hitam legam yang mengilat menyentuh tepian meja tamu, mengotori setitik kilau yang ia benci. Penampilan sempurnanya ternodai.

Dari sebagian banyak ruangan yang tersaji, para tamu yang semakin penuh sesak memadati, di ujung ruangan banyak sekali kudapan sedap yang menggoda untuk segera dinikmati. Namun, itu tidak mampu menarik hati. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa tujuannya adalah sebuah tangga berpernis rapi. Menaikinya tanpa ia kehendaki. Namun tentu saja tidak dengan tanpa berniat sama sekali.

Tidak ia temukan Hiashi di setiap sisi. Orang-orang asing yang lebih banyak ia temui. Berbalut kemeja hitam ia melangkah dengan enggan. Jantungnya dirasa tidak mampu berdetak dengan benar. Ia melangkah dengan tenang walau sesungguhnya ribuan keraguan memaksa ia untuk berbalik. Setidaknya diam di tempat aman adalah opsi yang ia inginkan.

Namun, ia bukan seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setidaknya ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi seperti demikian.

Dari celah setiap kayu coklat yang berjajar simetris. Ia temukan seseorang dengan punggung yang teramat ia kenal. Duduk tenang dengan sebuah gaun putih yang elegan. Wanita, memang memiliki sejuta upaya untuk bisa menebarkan pesona, bahkan hanya melalui punggungnya saja.

Jamrud itu menatap amnesty yang membulat sempurna. Datar. Seorang perempuan dengan _make up_ natural di hari pernikahan, tidak ada yang lebih memesona dari hal demikian.

Ada sebuket bunga putih di kedua tangannya. Posisi santai yang ia buat, menutupi ketegangan yang berdesir semenjak ia menginjakkan langkah perdananya di tangga bawah.

Gadis itu berdiri. Gaunnya menyapu lantai ketika ia berjalan. Banyak payet yang akan memberatkan, menyulitkan langkahnya yang terlihat sangat elegan.

"Mengapa kau di sini?"

Tanya itu mengudara, membuat Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia ingat dengan baik sebuah surat undangan yang tersimpan di meja kerjanya ketika ia pulang.

"Ini bukan acara pemakaman."

Gadis itu menatapnya jenaka. Ada tawa singkat setelah ia layangkan candaan yang tidak mampu mengenyahkan beku dalam sanubari pria itu.

"Lihat Gaara, aku benar-benar menikah."

Ungkapan hangat serupa senja tersapu udara tak kasat mata. Berganti hening kala pemuda itu tidak merespon. Mematung menatap buket bunga yang dirangkai indah oleh ikebana yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya.

"Setidaknya temui aku saat kau bersama seseorang."

Masih tidak mau beranjak. Gadis itu menatapnya sambil berdiri membelakangi meja rias yang agak berantakan. Benda yang mendistorsikan segalanya menunjukkan punggung gadis itu yang sedikit terekspos karena gaunnya yang agak 'berani'. Gaara membuang muka sebagai wujud menghormati. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang tidak menjadi haknya untuk dilihat.

"Jangan seperti itu."

Bunga itu tidak menarik lagi. Hinata simpan karangan bunga mawar putih di atas meja. Di samping _make up_ yang bedaknya terbuka.

"Berbahagialah."

Hinata tersenyum pedih tidak lama setelah perkataan itu. Ia lelah dengan segala hal yang terasa begitu memuakkan.

"Ini masih belum terlambat."

Ada sarung tangan serupa jaring yang membungkus kedua tangan gadis itu. Dari ujung jari sampai sikut tertutupi.

Ketika tangannya mendarat di pipi. Gaara menarik napas berat. Lalu bertahan di dadanya. Gaara merasa teramat sesak.

"Bawa aku pergi."

Gaara menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu, mungkin yang kanan. Mengenyahkannya dari dadanya yang terus menderu. Menghentak menggebu. Inginkan sesuatu hal yang ia penjarakan sendirian.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata padanya. Semua masih bisa dan semua belum terlambat jika sekarang ia mulai mengambil langkah cepat.

Tapi, Gaara kembali teringat.

Pada kejadian yang hadir seminggu sebelum resepsi dilangsungkan. Hiashi memintanya datang secara terhormat. Semua kembali mengalirkan obrolan ringan, candaan tentang pekerjaan, hingga bermuara pada pernikahan tuan putri yang kepadanya Gaara melabuhkan hati.

Gaara berani bertaruh atas hujan yang membasahi bumi pagi ini, Hiashi tahu dengan pasti apa yang putrinya alami dan seperti apa Sabaku no Gaara menyikapi. Hiashi berniat tidak ingin melukai harga diri, atau dengan begini hubungan mereka tak mendapat empati sama sekali. Gaara tak yakin.

Tapi saat itu, Hiashi mengajukan sebuah surat yang harus ia tanda tangani. Kontrak kerjanya dialihkan lagi dan saat bubuhan nama serupa tulisan bersambung yang kelewat rapi itu ada di sana dengan tinta sekelam malam. Seolah menggambarkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dunianya, jika sang matahari dipinang laki-laki lain. Saat itulah, Gaara kembali membekukan hatinya. Mematikan simpati dan memadamkan rasa yang serupa api.

Hiashi licik dan pragmatis. Ia kritis terhadap masa depan manis untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Jika Gaara bertahan, mungkin akhir tragis akan ia temukan. Mempertaruhkan nyawa dua orang? Gaara merasa belum gila.

"Berbahagialah."

Gaara kembali mengulang perkataaannya dengan nada serupa seperti pertama. Datar tanpa emosi sama sekali dan semuanya seperti tidak berarti.

Mutiaranya berkaca dalam gelengan tak berdaya. Tidak percaya.

"...Hinata- _sama_."

Hinata tertunduk dalam sedu tangis. Gaara punya sapu tangan wangi di saku jasnya, bahkan menyembul ke permukaan, menggoda untuk digunakan. Tapi Gaara tidak berikap _gantle_ seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Hatinya mati dan ia dikendalikan.

Kehidupannya kembali datar dan jika itu sungai, Gaara akan kembali berenang mengikuti arusnya. Tak brharap temukan muara dan seorang dewi hingga ia bisa menjadi pecinta lagi. Hidup tidak sebaik itu, kesempatan serupa tidak akan dua kali datangnya.

" _Sayounara_."

Ungkapan yang tidak disukai oleh orang jepang kebanyakan. Bagaimana tidak, itu ungkapan perpisahan yang paling menyedihkan. Menggambarkan bahwa orang yang mengutarakan kata itu tidak berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi, atau setidaknya tidak yakin apakah pertemuan akan kembali terjalin. Hinata sangat membencinya.

" _Matte_!"

Gaara diam dalam posisinya yang semula berjalan tenang.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanku, maka dengarkan permintaan terakhir dariku."

Sejujurnya, Gaara bisa saja pergi. Suara parau gadis itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Tapi, Gaara membodohi dirinya bahwa semua akan mudah. Ia masih diam, tapi itu adalah ungkapan _nonverbal_ dalam arti mengiyakan. Gaara akan mendengarkan.

"Ingatlah cintaku."

Gaara terhenyak dalam posisi tegapnya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata masih membicarakan perkara cinta di hari pernihakannya, diambang kebebasan Gaara. Begitu sulit dipercaya hingga Gaara melebarkan pupil matanya.

Ia ingin sembunyikan semua, problematika kehidupan tidak sesimple benang yang diulur rapi.

 _"Hinata, apa yang kau harapkan dari pria sepertiku? Yang hidup dan matinya ada di tangan ayahmu."_

Namun Gaara lebih memilih bungkam. Menjadi seorang pecundang dan sosok kekasih yang gagal.

Menuruni tangga dengan tenang. Berlalu dari _ballroom_ yang ramai. Ia ingin berdamai dengan dunia yang menertawakan lewat air hujan yang disumbangkan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 _aZhuraaaa, 5 Juni 2016_


End file.
